Rupert and the Time Traveller
by PendragonKuro
Summary: Rupert and company meet a mysterious man who claims to be from the future. Why has he come to Nutwood and what does he want? It's Up to Rupert, Bill, Podgy and Ottoline to figure out just what is going on. RATED T FOR LATER CHAPTERS.
1. The end of summer

Rupert and the Time Traveller

A Rupert fan fiction by

Pendragonkuro

It was early september and today was particularly hot. School was starting again tomorrow, but Rupert and friends decided to spend their last day off biking to lake Nutchester to cool off for a while. It had been a few months since Rupert and Ottoline had found Lemuria, and since then, People flocked from all corners of the world to see the lost empire. Some lemurians had also decided to leave lemuria and just how much the world had changed.

Some even moved into Nutwood and began opening shops that sold various lemurian items. Little did anyone know, however, that a new face was about to pop up in the neighborhood.

Rupert, Bill, Podgy and Ottoline had just made it to the lake and began swimming around. "Ahhh." sighed Podgy contently. "There's nothing like going for a swim to cool down on a hot day." "You said it." replied Bill. "It's a shame that the school year starts again tomorrow." Rupert and ottoline had swam back over to the others after Racing each other around the lake.

"I win again! Come on Rupert, Best 5 out of 7?" said Ottoline waiting for Rupert to catch up. "I think I've had enough racing for one day. I must admit Ottoline, You're the fastest swimmer I've seen." Said Rupert as he made his way back to the shore. He pulled out a towel and began to dry himself off, completely unaware of the figure standing in the bushes.

*LINE BREAK*

The figure, presumably male, hid his face under the gaping hood of a featureless black robe. He watched Rupert and his friends were having fun. " They don't know how good they've got it." Said the mysterious watcher.

He found it hard to believe that a few centuries from now, the world would go through an enourmous change. One of the biggest being the ability to travel through time. The reason he was here, however, was due to an emergency.

He was sent back in time to save the world, but he had to remain hidden to avoid altering the timestream. This was easier said than done, as he had to keep anyone from discovering him. This was not to be, as would son find out. He then warp out of sight for the time being.

*LINE BREAK*

Night soon fell as Rupert made it home just in time for supper. He had told his mother and father about his day. He then got ready for bed. Rupert wondered what tomorrow held for him. It wasn't long before he fell fast asleep.

Rupert awoke to find himself and his friends sitting in seats on what seemed to be a plane. what surprised him was that when he loked out the window, he saw nothing but the blackness of space and a dark purple planet below. He felt himself speak, but could not understand half of the words coming out of his mouth.

His friend replied the same way, half gibberish, half coherent. there was the silence for a few moments before the entire vehicle began to shake violently. Him and the others began to try to make their way to the front of the uknown vessel, but before they could get up, a bright light engulfed the cabin as rupert felt his coniousness slowly fading.

Rupert awoke with a start as he began to remeber the dream. "What was that dream about, and why did it feel so real?" Rupert asked himself. these questions would go unanswered for now.

*LINE BREAK*

"What do you mean you haven't found the targets yet?" said a voice coming from a communicator beloning to the man in the black hood. "don't worry. I know where they are. I'll have them soon enough." "Good work soldier. Report back to me once you have them, we can only keep the warp open for one more day."

"understood sir. Over and out." replied the watcher as he closed the communicator.

"I've been here for months trying to find out more information, but I only have one more day before I have to return. Hopefully I don't get spotted before I can complete my mission."

He then began to float upward and shot off in the direction of the north tower.

To be continued.


	2. An excellent adventure

The sun began to rise over Nutwood as the school bell ushered in the start of a new school day. The children filed into the school house as Dr. Chimp began the usual lessons. Rupert was still thinking about the dream he had last night. "I wonder what it all means." He thought.

"Rupert?" Rupert found Dr. Chimp looming over him. "I'm sorry sir. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night." said Rupert. "Very well the. But from now on, I won't tolerate daydreming in this school. Is that clear?" "Yes Dr. Chimp." Replied Rupert. Dr. Chimp went back to the lessons.

*LINE BREAK*

It went on like this until recess and every one let out for lunch. Rupert made his way over to his friends. "Hello." "Hey Rupert." they all replied. "I had the strangest dream last night." Began Rupert. "I bet You weren.'t looking out into space." Said Bill. "...How did you..." Said a surprised Rupert. "Apperently You had the same dream as all of us." Said Ottoline. "You too?" aske Rupert.

"Yes. We all saw the same thing. Especially the flash of light." said Bill. They then began to discuss what they all saw before the bell rang again. hey all took their seats as Dr. Chimp began talking about Time. This urged the question from Ottoline as she raised her hand. "Yes Ottoline?" "Is it possible to travel through time?" This surprised Dr. Chimp.

"I don't really know. I suppose that it is possible given the modern theories surrounding time and space...I can't give you an exact answer." He replied. "Now, as I said before, The time zones..." Dr. Chimp began to drone on about the earth's rotation.

*LINE BREAK*

The first day of school had come to an end as the students ran out of the school house and made their way back home. Rupert and friends made their way over to the professor to see what he was up to. "Come on. Let's see what the the Professor is working on." said Bill as he followed Rupert and the others to the north tower.

They had made it to the Professor's lab only to find the front door wide open. The four friends thought it was suspicious and went inside to see if everything was alright. The professor was nowhere to be seen.

"Strange. I wonder where the Professor is." said Ottoline. "I hope nothing has happened to him." said Rupert. "Everybody, look at this." said Podgy as the others followed him into the adjascent room only to find the Professor frozen in time. "Who could have done this to the professor?" asked Ottoline. Just then, they heard some movement upstairs and decided to check it out.

They made it to the second floor only to find a man in a black hooded robe taking some of the Professors books, plans and blueprints. He then opened up a portal and walked through it. "Hurry, we have to save the Professor!" Said Rupert as h and Hisfriends leapt through the portal.

*LINE BREAK*

It was early in the morning when the stranger booded figure leapt from the portal, only to notice Rupert and friends had followed him back. The figure than turned around and asked them "Why have you followed me? Do you have any idea how much trouble I could be in for having remenants follow me back?"

"We just want to know what you were doing in the north tower." said Rupert. "That information is Classified." said the figure coldly. "We aren't leaving until you tell us." said Bill. Before the figure could argue, a black car drove righ up to them and a jack russel terrier in a fancy suit got out of the vehicle to greet them.

"You do know that I can't vouche for you if you brought remenants back with you." said the terrier in a snarky manner. "I had nothing to do with it Growler, they followed me here." "Growler?" asked Podgy. "That's AGENT Growler to you." The man replied. "So, were you successful?" Agent Growler asked the hooded figure. The figure removed the hood to reveal The head of a human female with long brown hair.

"Yes, I have the documents in my posession." She said. "Good Job." replied Agent Growler. "Hey! What about us?" asked Bill. "I Guess we have no choice but to bring you with us." She looked over to Agent Growler as he shook his head. "Hey, it's not my problem." "Then I guess You for are coming with us." said the female agent as she led them into the car as it drove off.

To be continued.


	3. Do the time warp

The Featureless Black car pulled out of the allyway and began driving north. Rupert and his friends were amazed by what they saw. The town square looked exactly like it did in the 1920's, except that there were larger buildings, sleeker automobiles, Stores selling things they had never seen before and the residents wearing different clothes from theirs.

"Where are we?" asked Podgy. "I think a better question would be 'when' are we." said Bill. "You are currently in the year 2132 A.D. The world is under a planetary senate known as the the Earth Pantheon, We have encountered and presently trade with extra-terrestrial life and it has been over a century since world war III." Said the female agent.

"Gosh." said Bill "Wait, there will be a third world war? We haven't even been through a second war." stated Rupert. "Nice going Sanders, Your head will be on the chopping block for sure." Joked Agent Growler.

"It never hurt anyone to be a little curious." Said Agent Sanders as a digitized ringing sounded throughout the car. She took out her communicator and a video screen with a White haired male human appeared on the screen.

"So you've safely returned have you Sanders? That's good to hear. Do you have the documents?" Said the man. "Right here sir. I'm sending you the data now." said Agent Sanders as she Began typing on the keyboard. "There. They should arrive in a few moments." "good job agent. Now, about your little band of stowaways..."said her superior. "Hey, cut her some slack sir. They came here on her own accord." said Agent Growler.

"Is that so Growler?" said the man in a slightly sarcastic manner. "Well then, I suppose that you have a guardian angel watching over you Sanders. 'll let you off the hook just this once if you let me ask your little friends a few questions." "not a problem sir." replied Agent Sanders.

"Alright then. I'll wait for you to get back. Hopefully the data will have been downloaded completely by the time you get back. Over and out." The screen then went blank and Agent Sanders put the communicator away. "Looks like you dodged a bullet there Sanders." said Agent Growler. "Right, remind me next time you screw up again just why I shoud help you." Said Agent Sanders.

"I'm kidding. Besides, It's not everyday the Chief seems curious about any subject." said Agent Growler. "Excuse me miss," began Ottoline. "But what exactly do you and Agent do?" "I'll explain once we drive into Nutchester." She looked out the window. "Speak of the devil." She said as Rupert and friends looked as well.

They were surprised to see tall monolithic skyscraper dominating the skyline. The sun had now began to rise and soon the streetlights began to turn off. Store owners began unlocking their shops and would soon be awaiting customers. They drove towards a collosal structure at the center of the city.

*LINE BREAK*

The car began to slow down as it made it's way onto a platform that began to rise out of the ground. The platform then moved towards a large wall where the cars were parked. The platform stopped in front of a space labled "employee parking only". Agent Growler then parked the car the space. He stopped the engine as he told everyone to exit the car.

As soon as the group exited the car, a platform slightly smaller than the car platform. Agent Growler led everyone onto the platform as it carried them towards the main entrance of the large building. They walked through the doors and into the main lobby. There were many creatures rambling through the lobby, such as an alien With a lopsided hammer shaped head and a human piloting a large loader mech.

"Well don't just stand there, follow us please and watch where you step." Said Agent Sanders. they made their way to a large elevator. Agent Sanders pushed the button for the top floor. The elevator doors opened up and they enterd the elevator. A few minutes later, the elevator doors opened and the group filed out into a large office. Sitting at the desk opposite of the elevator was the man who contacted them earlier.

"Ah, Agents, you're back." said the man. "And I see our guests are here as well. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Edward Fontaine, The director of this Organization." "Pleased to meet you sir." Said Rupert. "I'm Rupert Bear and these are my friends Bill Badger," "Hello sir." said Bill. "Podgy Pig," "Hi there." said Podgy. "And Ottoline Otter." Finished Rupert. "A pleasure to meet you." Said Ottoline.

"Did You Say Your Name Was Rupert?" asked the Mr. Fontaine. "That's right." said Rupert. "I see." Mr. Fontaine said. "So, you want to know what Agen Sanders was looking for, correct?" "Yes" Said Ottoline. "Very well. Before I explain to you what is going on, You must promise me that the information I am about to show you must never leave this building." Said Mr. Fontaine. "We Promise." said Rupert.

"Good. Come then, Follow me." Said Mr. Fontaine as a stairwell appeared from the cieling that He and his agents follwing him, Rupert and the others tagging behind the agents.

To be continued.


	4. The reasoning

Mr. Fontaine led the others to a large vault door. He input a code into the keypad and the door began to slowly open. Beyond the door was a large round room with many artifacts on display. What struck Rupert and friends as odd was that these artifacts seemed brand new.

"Where are we?" asked Bill. "Welcome to the chrono chamber. This is Where we send all of our agents through time and space." said Mr. Fontaine.

"Amazing!" said Ottoline. "But that still doesn't answer the question of why your agents were snooping around Nutwood." said Rupert. "Yeah. And how come you know who Rupert is?" aked Podgy. "Here, I'll show you." Said Mr. Fontaine as he made his way over to one of the dispaly cases.

They made their way over to a case which had what seemed to be an old and slightly burnt photograph. Upon closer inspection, Rupert saw that it was a group photo with all of the residents of Nutwood in it. Some words on the lower left corner of the photo read 'We can't wait to see you again. Love, your friends in Nutwood.' Rupert noticed that him and his friends were older, in their teens as far as he could tell.

"He never returned." Said Mr. Fontaine. "What do you mean?" asked Rupert. "My great great uncle left for London, but he never arrived." Replied Mr. Fontaine. "That's terrible!" said Ottoline. "But if he's your great great uncle, that means..." Began Bill. "The professor had a brother." said Podgy. "Yes. And the sad thing was, he never even knew." said Mr. Fontaine. "What?" asked Rupert.

"My great great grandfather and The Professor, as you call him, were seperated at birth after their mother and father divorced. He lived with the mother while my great great grandfather lived with his father." continued Mr. Fontaine. "That still doesen't explain why you were snooping around in the north tower." said Bill. "The reason was so I could find any invention of his to help us here in this time.

Unfortunately, the nutwood you remember was burned to the ground during the 3rd world war. All I could manage to find of him was this photograph." mr. Fontaine said as he pointed towards the photo. "So that explains the scorchmarks. But why do you need his inventions?" asked Ottoline.

"These are dark times. Even with current advancements, the threat of war lingers. You see, A group of left wing extremists had managed to gather up enough strength, firearms and manpower. The call themselves the United Allience and they are geard towards a new world order, even if it means they have to killanyone who stands in their way."

"That's absurd." said Podgy. "It is indeed. But I never meant for a piece of the past to get caught up in all of this." eplied Mr. Fontaine. "You mean us." Said Rupert. "I do, but at the moment, I would like to finish up the paperwork I was working on before you arrived. Agents?" Mr. Fontaine said. "Sir?" they asked. "I want you to help Rupert and his friends to get aquainted to the 22nd century." "Sir yes sir!" they both replied.

*LINE BREAK*

Agents Sanders and Growler led Rupert and friends back to the lobby and were about to take their guets for a grand tour of the city when a figure stopped them. He looked like nothing Rupert or his friends had seen before.

The figure was, as far as they could tell, male. He was tall, wore a wired looking uniform, and was carrying a clipboard. He looked human, but had blue scaly skin, claws for hands and feet, and many reptilian features. "Sanders, wait up!" It seemed to say.

"What's up Targe?" asked Agent Sanders. "I need you to fill out some work forms. We got a large batch of new recruits and we need your signature as proof that the new members are to be official agents." Targe said. "Sorry Targe, But we have orders from the top." Replied Agent Sanders. "Would it have anything to do with your new friends there?" Targe asked. "As a matter of fact, yes, but our objective is strictly confidential." Agent Sanders replied.

"Always confidential huh? Tell me agent, Just how do you manage to get on the director's good side?" Targe asked. "Well, unlike some people, I'm not what you'd call a slacker." Agent Sanders answered. "Har har." Targe replied. "Oh well, I guess I 'll try to get the director's signature. See you later." he then walked over to the elevator and made his way to the top floor.

*LINE BREAK*

After retriving the car from the garage, Agents Sanders and Growler took their passengers to the city to help them get used to the future. "First things first, We have got to get you guys some new clothes. No offense, but you guys look ancient." Said Agent Growler. "None taken." said Ottoline.

They made their way to a laerge shopping center. The agents took Rupert and friends over to a clothes store. They had them pick out some more 'modern' clothing, which afterwards, they went into the dressing rooms to try on their new clothes. "Alright you guys, Come on out so I can get a good look at you.

Rupert wore a neck warmer that had the same pattern as his scarf, a red button up T-shirt, Yellow pants and white tennis shoes. Bill wore a Black T-shirt under a cadet blue coat, a paie of khakis and a pair of black loafers. Podgy wore a red sweater, a pair of cargo pants and a pair of black velcro shoes. Finally, Ottoline wore a skintight rose colored Party dress, a pair of beige elbow gloves and a pair of lime green toeless sneaker boots.

Agent Sanders gave the the once over and said " There now, don't you for look adorable?" She asked. "Not what I myself would have worn, but still good none the less." said Agent Growler. "Alright then. Next stop, The entertainment district.

To be continued.


	5. Seeing the light

Rupert and his friends were amazed at the flashing lights and many creatures walking the streets. There were people in fancy clothes walking from building to building, as well as some street entertainers doing tricks. The car pulled up to a large theatre building where an action movie was playing. Ahent Sanders flashed her badge to the ID scanner and it spat out some movie tickets.

The group got some snacks and found some seats. The movie was just about to start. About a half-hour into the movie, a figure watched from the projetion room. He looked down at Rupert and the others and opened up his communicator. "They're at the cinema sir." Said the man to the person on the other line. "Good. Make sure to watch out for the agents." "Understood sir." Replied the stranger to the mysterious caller.

*LINE BREAK*

Rupert and Ottoline were seperated by a large container of popcorn. They bothe reached for the popcorn at the same time. They both blushed as they pulled their hands out of the container and apologised to each other. Podgy and Bill were fighting over the last M&M as Agent Growler chuckled at the sight. Agent Sanders was surprised at how smoothly the day had gone. Usually She and Agent Growler Would end up having to tackle a crisis before the day was done.

People then began to mutter ans whisper about how real the movie seemed. That's when it all went downhill from there. Somebody screamed as the movie screen was torn down the middle and a strange looking pale humanoid creature leapt from behind the screen. People began fleeing for the lives, Screaming something about a "stillborn".

The Stillborn, as the people called it, lunged at the agents in an attempt to get at Rupert and his friends. The agents tried in vain to protect the others, but to no avail. The STillborn the charged Rupert and his friends. Right before it collided with them, It stopped. It wasn't just the stillborn that stopped, but the agents as well as the people fleeing in terror, it was if time had been stopped.

"So the Creator has chosen you? He really must be hard pressed for heroes." Said a voice from behind them. They turned around to find a figure cloacked in a white robe. "Who are you?" asked Rupert. "My name is of no Importance...But you may call me Light." Said the figure in an androgenous voice. "What did you do to the others" asked Bill. "You were brought to this time by an outside force." Light replied. "Yeah, the agents brought us back." Said Podgy.

"No. I mean that a force beyond your very comprehension has brought you here. You mortals call this force fate." Light said. "What do you mean?" asked Ottoline. "Every adventure you and your friends have been on was because of fate. From birth, you four have been watched and tested by the Creator. You four have proven yourselves worthy of the power of time." Replied light. "The power of time?" asked Rupert. "Yes, the power to restore order to the universe." Answered Light. Just then, Four beams of light engulfed Rupert, Bill, Podgy and Ottoline.

When the light died down, Rupert and his friends noticed they now had a new appearence. Rupert wore a red trench coat, his trademark yellow scarf and pants, but he now wore a pair of black boots. Bill was wearing a cadet blue jacket, a black turtleneck sweater, a pair of black slacks and a pair of grey shoes. Podgy wore a suit of Golden armor and a Yellow cape. Ottoline Now wore a light blue spandex jumper with a hood covering her head, a pair of light blue fingerless elbow gloves and a pair of icy blue toeless thigh-high boots.

They looked themselves over with astonishment. "Amazing!" exclaimed Rupert. "I like the threads." said Bill. "Looking good." said Podgy. "I think I could get used to this." said Ottoline. They then felt some thing appear in their hands. Rupert now wielded a Broadsword, Bill wielded a halberd, Podgy wielded a war hammer and Ottoline wielded a longbow with a quver strapped to her waist.

"You are the lasthope for the universe. You will face many dangers along the way, but if you work together, then nothing can stop you. Good luck." He then dissappeared and time started up again. The stillborn was confused. It looked around for it's intended target. the creature was suddenly sent reeling into the wall after getting hit with a slash of a broad sword. Rupert and the others began attacking the creature with all their might, But no matter how hard they hit it, They couldn't seem to damage it.

"It's no use, We can't seem to leave a scratch on him." said Bill. "What was It that Light said, about working as a team?" asked Ottoline. "That's it! Guys, i have an idea." said Rupert. "If we combine our attacks, We should be able to take it out." "That's Genius Rupert." said Podgy. "It's worth a shot." said Ottoline. "Let's go then." said bill as he and the othes combined their attacks into one and vaporized the Stillborn

"We did it!" said Ottoline as she and her friends began to cheer. "JUST WHAT IN GOD'S NAME IS GOING ON HERE?" Yelled Agent Sanders as she adn Agent Growler. had their weapons drawn at Rupert and the others. "I think you should put that gun away if you want to keep your job." Everyone turned to look at the door to the foyer to see Mr. Fontaine standing in the doorway as some armored troops began scouting the area.

"Mr. Fontaine! What are you doing here?" asked Rupert. "It's my job as director to asses the damage made by stillborn." he replied. "You know what those things are?" asked Podgy. "Unfortunately, yes. I would like to speak with you four back in my office." Said Mr. Fontaine.

To be continued.


	6. End of a dream

It was late at night when Rupert and his friends, followed closely by the agents, entered the office of Mr. Fontaine. There were six chais in front of the desk which the present company took a seat in. Mr. Fontaine was currently watching the footage of the attack caught by the security cameras. After the footage had ended, the display screen dissappeared and he then looked up to see Rupert and the others sitting across from him.

"Ah, you're here." he said. he then swived his chair around as a large screen came down from the ceiling. "I saw what happened earlier today and I must say that I am quite impressed." Said Mr. Fontaine as he pressed a button on the remote and the image of an ancient stone tablet appeared on the screen. "This tablet was found in an ancient neolithic tomb near Jericho." Said Mr. Fontaine.

"That's great sir, but what does that have to do with what happened at the cinema?" asked Agent Sanders. "This tablet tells of a time when chaos ruled, but the chaos was soon sealed away by a group of young heroes. These heroes were said to have wielded weapons made by the hands of God." said Mr. Fontaine. "Just waht are you getting at sir?" asked Agent Growler. "Take a look at the images on the tablet." said Mr. Fontaine as he zoomed in on the tablet.

On the tablet were the images of what seemed almost like Rupert, Bill, Podgy and Ottoline as well as the images of other warriors, but the other images had worn away. "Those for worriors look just like us!" exclaimed Rupert. "Exactly. I now believe that you four are just the answere we've been looking for." Said Mr. Fontaine. "But sir, what about the plans?" asked Agent Growler.

"Those plans are still very important to our endeavor, But I think we might have have a way to finally combat the United Allience." said Mr. Fontaine. "Waht's the United Allience?" asked Bill. "The United Allience is an extremist group bent on the annhialation of universal peace. We belive they may even be worshippers of chaos." said Mr. Fontaine. "So you want us to help you, is that it?" asked Ottoline.

"You have no say in the matter." Rupert and his friends looked behind them to see Light. They also noticed that time had once again been halted. "It's you." said Podgy. "What do you mean that we have no say in the matter?" asked Bill. "You can't change your destinies now, not if you don't want to watch the universe burn." said Light. "What do you mean?" Asked Rupert. "You have been chosen by the Creator to save all of existence." Replied Light.

Just then, everything stopped in time faded away. They now stood in an endless sea of silence. "But we can't save the universe. We're only kids." said Podgy. "Yes, it's impossible." said Bill in agreement. "Nothing is impossible, as long as you work together." said Light. With that, the whiteness engulfed them and they soon passed out.

*LINE BREAK*

Rupert opened his eyes and found himself laying in his bed. He got up out of bed and looked around in disbelief. "Was that all...just a dream?" Rupert asked himself. He then noticed a note on the nightstand. It said to see the professor at noon. It was twelve thirty.

Rupert rushed to get dressed. He decided to bring his friends along to see the professor. Rupert made his way out the door and he began walking down the path to the north tower. It was then that he noticed a crow gathered around the north tower and a large structure added to the tower.

"This is going to be a long day" Thought Rupert.

To be continued in Rupert and the Revolution.


End file.
